Move Shake Drop
by inkdragon13
Summary: I called Rex in for his usually check-up. I wasn't expecting too much out of the ordinary. Some pick up lines from him and that's it. I got the papers together so I could take down his status...this isnt going to be a normal day. Holiday's POV Plz review!


**Thank you Hawkpath13 for going me another idea! I do not own Generator Rex or Move Shake Drop by DJ Laz. Enjoy! ;)**

Move Shake Drop

I called Rex in for his usually check-up. I wasn't expecting too much out of the ordinary. Just a few pick up lines from him and that's about it. I got the papers together so I could take down his status. I don't see why I have to do this so often now. I should be looking more at his nanites

_I wanna see you move move shake shake now drop (what your momma say)_

I jumped and spun around on my heels to see Rex standing there. He had an iPod but he had no ear buds plugged into them. I took a deep breath. Whatever song this is, I'll just have to deal with it.

"Sit down on the table and turn the music down." I ordered him. He complied, strangely with no pick up lines. Something that I don't like is about to happen.

_Shake it, drop it shorty, lil mama got the body_  
_Uh-huh_  
_Slim waste, that apple bottoms she got_  
_Make it look good all in my face_  
_I like when they loose, patron get abused_  
_DJ Laz got them on pimp juice_  
_She bringing it back, throwin it around for niggas stacks_  
_I think i'll give her the cash, do what she do with her-_  
_Ask me what if i think_  
_Shorty fine damn right i'm about to lose my mind._  
_So stacked know how to make they body wind, grind, i wanna press rewind_  
_Now give it to me one time, give it to me two time_

Rex started to sing along to that song. My eyes went wide as I checked his own when I realized what they were talking about.

"Rex, what are you listening to?" I asked with a shake tone.

"Move Shake Drop by DJ Laz. Isn't it great?" He smiled. Oh no. Six came in the second Rex said 'great'. Rex kept singing...he has no idea what is really being said is that...does he?

_Baby i aint playin around_  
_Do your thang girl, work your skillz on my lap_  
_Just turn around and let me smack, smack, smack, smack_

I had stopped in the middle of Rex's check-up completely when I saw that flash of emotion go across Six's face. It was utter surprise and something else but I can't figure out what it is...

"You need something?" I asked him, trying my hardest to ignore that-that song. Rex cut in, still singing.

_I got 1's, 5's, 10's, 20's_  
_I got them 50's_  
_Got them 100's baby_  
_I got plenty, I wanna see ya work (work) that pole_  
_'till 'till 'till you get sweaty_  
_I wanna hit it from (from) the back_  
_I promise your like if if you let me_

"What the h*ll are you listening to?" Six ignored me and asked Rex in his usuall stoic tone. That is actually the first time I have ever heard him swear. He must be pretty mad.

With that acursed song still going he told Six the same thing he told me.

"You shouldn't be listening to that sh*t." He said over the music. Rex stopped singing at Six's...choice of words but he wasn't smart enough to pause the iPod as well. I grabbed my coffee mug and started drinking what was left.

_Shake (shake) my ass ass_  
_Show (show) my thong thong_  
_Do (do) my thang thang_  
_Aint nothing wrong._  
_Aint nothing wrong._  
_Shake (shake) my ass ass_  
_Show (show) my thong thong_  
_Do (do) my thang thang_  
_Aint nothing wrong._  
_Aint nothing wrong._

I sprayed the coffee out of my mouth. That was a stripper, wasn't it.

"Rex, turn it off!" Six and I said in unison.

"It's almost over, geez."

_Cause I like booty n tig 'ol bitties booty n tig 'ol bitties booty n tig 'ol bitties booty n tig 'ol bitties_

_I wanna see you move move shake shake now drop (what your momma say)_  
_Move move shake shake now drop (what your daddy said)_  
_Move move shake shake now drop (what your sista say)_  
_Move move shake shake now drop drop drop drop_

_Move move shake shake now drop_  
_Move move shake shake now drop_  
_Move move shake shake now drop (I like, I like)_  
_Move move shake shake now drop drop drop drop._

Thank GOD!

"Now, what was so wrong with that?" Rex asked looking at the both of us.

"Uh...Well..." I didn't know how to word it right until Six spoke up.

"There was sexual content in that song that was inappropriate for your age." Wow. He makes it sound so easy to explain something like that to a 15 year old.

"Content like what?" We are not about to give him 'the talk'!

"You'll figure it out when you get older." I breathed out in relief. Rex complained about it being unfair. "We have a mission." Was all Six said in response.

He turned to leave with Rex trailing behind him. I returned to my papers. I got alot more than what I asked for today.

Then I noticed Rex's iPod still on the examination table. I looked at the door. I snatched up his iPod, plugged it into my computer and deleted that song.

I smiled and put it back on the table. He won't miss it too much.

**That was SOOOO fun! I am so glad Hawky gave me that idea! ****Please review!**

**Six would say something like that, too. **


End file.
